pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El camino de un entrenador idiota
Personajes Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Rojo, Protagonista de la historia, no muy brillante, 14 años, pokémon inicialArchivo:Bulbasaur OCPA.png Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- Azul, Rival de Rojo, su campo de inteligencia no es mucho mayor que Rojo, 14 años, pokémon inicial Archivo:Charmander OCPA.png Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Blue, Hermana de Azul, más lista que los dos de antes juntos, tiene a Rojo colado por ella, 13 años, pokémon inicial Archivo:Squirtle OCPA.png Archivo:Profesor Oak.gif- Este pobre hombre tiene que aguantar todas las gilipolleces tonterias de Eco y Silver, ?? decadas, pokémon inicial ?? Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Narrador mal pagado, primo del Chatot del Pokégremio Pokemons, Pokemons, solo a 10 euros compren, compren Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png-ZzZzZz Riiiiiiiing Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Wake up in the morning feeling like P-Diddy... Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Eh, girl Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Got my glasses. I'm out the door i'm gonna hit this citty... Archivo:?.png- Niño callate de una puñetera vez Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Y asi es una mañana en casa de Rojo, pero hoy es el dia en el que a Rojo le sera entregado su pokémon... Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Mmmm... Chocokrispies Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Después de un nurtitivo desayuno, Rojo se dirije al laboratorio de Oak Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Hola! Quiero mi Digimon! Archivo:Profesor Oak.gif- (Siempre hay alguin que te sale con la misma gilipollez) Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- Eh, yo ya me he pedido a Augumon, eh! Archivo:Profesor Oak.gif- Esto es pokémon! Aqui teneis a los bichos! Archivo:Bulbasaur OCPA.png Archivo:Charmander OCPA.png Archivo:Squirtle OCPA.png Archivo:Profesor Oak.gif- 10000 monedas (10 EUROS) el pokémoon! Compren que me los han traido fresquitos! Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- '-_-'' Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Yo te eligo a ti, (como de llamava?) Bulbasaur! Archivo:Profesor Oak.gif- Ten! Archivo:Bulbasaur OCPA.png Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Eh! Yo queria al dragon de fuego! Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- (imitando a rojo) Eh! Yo queria al dragon de fuego! Archivo:Profesor Oak.gif- Ten! Archivo:Charmander OCPA.png Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Yo quiero a Squirtle! Archivo:Profesor Oak.gif- Tu no tienes 14 años! Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Mira! Archivo:Profesor Oak.gif- Nunca habia visto un carnet de identidat de cartón... Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- (Poniendo cara de chachorrito) porfiiiiiiiiiii Archivo:Profesor Oak.gif- Toma! ahora iros! Archivo:Squirtle OCPA.png Las Desgracias de So pringao TV- Noticias de ultima hora! A partir de ahora para ir a los gimnasios, porfin podran combatir 3 personas juntas, contra el lider del gimnasio y bla,bla,blas... Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- (Posiblemente esta sea la unica oportunidad en mi vida de ligarme a Blue) Podriamos ir los 2 por Kanto... Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Buena idea! Tu tambien vienes Azul! Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- (Susurrando a Rojo) Pervertido... Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Vamos de una vez! Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Y asi, esta panda de idiotas, se dirijeron a Ciudad Verde... pero en el camino... Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- La,la,la,la,la (tatareando Mario Bros.) Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- Que haces? Sonic mola más! Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Mentira! Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Entonces nuestros "heroes" se dieron cuenta de un detalle... Archivo:Caterpie OCPA.png Archivo:Cara de Caterpie.png- (Mierda!) Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Seras mio! Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- No mio Archivo:Cara de Caterpie.png- (Mierda!!!!) Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Azul lanza una piedra contra caterpie... GOOOOL! Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Se supone que lo tienes que capturar con Charmander idiota! Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Aún esta vivo... Archivo:Cara de Caterpie.png- (Aún vivo? Mierda...) Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- Ahora te capturaré POKÉMON CAPTURADO! Pokédex- Caterpi es un desafortunado Pokémon con muy mala suerte y un imán para las desgracias y ser aplastado QUIERES PONERLE UN MOTE? Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- Sí le pondre, "So pringao" Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- Lo usare en el proximo Gimnasio... (ding idea) Te reto a un combate pokémon, Rojo! Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png VS Archivo:Azul RFVH.png Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Adelante (como era... ASI!) Bulbasaur Archivo:Azul RFVH.png- Adelante So pringao Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Rapido Bulbasaur, usa Placaje Archivo:Azul RFVH.png- Tu tambien usa Placaje, pero hacia mi no idiota Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- El chico dio una patada a su Caterpie y lo estampo contra un arbol, entonces el arbol se derrumbo aplastando a So Pringao Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Creo que ha muerto... Vuelvo en 5 minutos Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Mientras tanto, Blue habia encontrado un atajo, y llegaron en seguida a Ciudad Verde... Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Eh! ya hemos llegado! hay esta el gimnasio! Cartel: Vuelvo en 5 minutos, Giovanni Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Hala, a esperar! 30 minutos despues Archivo:Giovanni OCPA.png- Ya he llegado! Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- Por fin viejo! Te has tomado tu tiempo! Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- (Susurrando a Azul) Es un mafioso... Archivo:Giovanni OCPA.png- Teneis las 7 medallas de Kanto? Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Noooo! Golpe! Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Mierda! Que ha pasado! Como hemos llegado a Ciudad Plateada?! Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- Hay! Mi culo! Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Arf! Os a dado una patada y he tenido que venir corriendo! Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png-Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png]]- Como nos ha dado una patada a los dos?! Y tan potente! Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- He mirad ese es el primer Gimnasio! Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Al menos este dolor a valido la pena! ay! Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Ya es hora de conseguir nuestra primera medalla de Gimnasio Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Si! ay! Comentarios Si te ha gustado firma aqui y pon algun comentario *Es muy divertido,me parece muy gracioso ^^ aselfillo,keronense pokemaníaco 08:47 26 jun 2010 (UTC) *Argh no vi los comentarios! n.n' muy chula primo ¬¬' sigo pensando que lo hicistes aposta. [[User:Maya1999|'•ஐ• ஐMika• ஐ•ஐ]]'' ''[[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'☺ ☻ ☼Vacaciones de verano ☺ ☻ ☼'']] 08:50 26 jun 2010 (UTC) *Esta buena, pero ... PokeEstrellaS: Kan y asosiados 16:34 26 jun 2010 (UTC)